thestrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dollface
Dollface is one of the main Strangers in The Strangers and The Strangers: Prey At Night along with Man in the Mask and Pin-Up Girl. She is the one who knocks on the door to see if their victims are home. The Strangers: Shortly after 4 a.m., there is a knock at the door, surprising since the house is so remote and far from any civilization. A young blonde woman, whose face is obscured by low lighting, asks for Tamara. When told that she is at the wrong house, she leaves with the casual caveat that she will "see them later." Later, Kristen is startled by another knock at the door, the woman is back, asking for Tamara. She leaves the house without another word. James returns and finds his car ransacked and the blonde woman watching him from afar. Dollface is later seen sitting on a swing, patronizing James and Kristen. Kristen is later hiding in the kitchen when Dollface appears. Admiring the wedding ring, Kristen asks why she is doing this, but the question is ignored. Kristen is then knocked out later and when she and James awake the Strangers stand above them. When Kristen asks why they are doing this, Dollface just says "because you were home". The Strangers unmask themselves off-screen and stab Kristen and James in the stomachs, before fleeing, but not before collecting a pamphlet on Christian Living. The Strangers: Prey At Night: In a secluded trailer park, the three masked killers—Dollface, Pin-Up Girl, and the Man in the Mask—arrive and park their truck in front of a random trailer, before killing a woman and her husband offscreen. It is later revealed in the film that the Strangers later heard the voicemail made by Cindy, telling them that she and her family are on their way there. Soon after they arrive, there is a knock on the door. Cindy answers the door to find Dollface—unmasked, but hiding in the shadows. She asks if Tamara is home. Cindy informs her she is at the wrong trailer, and Dollface leaves. Later, Dollface arrives again to inquire about Tamara and after turning her away, Mike watches as she disappears into the woods. Mike and Cindy decide to go find the kids, whom they find in hysterics after finding the dead bodies of their aunt and uncle. Mike sends Cindy and Kinsey back to the trailer and follows Luke to find the bodies. Cindy and Kinsey return to the trailer and find their cell phones destroyed, and Dollface waiting for them inside. Dollface threatens them with a kitchen knife and the two retreat to the bathroom. As Cindy helps Kinsey climb through the skylight, Dollface breaks into the bathroom and stabs Cindy to death. Kinsey sneaks into an abandoned trailer to hide, only to be attacked and stabbed by Dollface before being rescued by Luke. Death Later when Kinsey is looking for help, she reaches the road, a sheriff arrives but is killed by Dollface. As Kinsey tries to escape in his police SUV, Dollface teases her with the keys. Kinsey uses the shotgun to shoot Dollface. As Dollface bleeds to death, Kinsey removes her mask and asks why she is attacking them, to which she replies: "Why not?", Kinsey then finishes her off with a shotgun blast to the head. Trivia/Notes * She is the only Stranger to have ever been unmasked. * Dollface is the most popular out of all the Strangers. * Dollface is the most interactive Stranger. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters